Chris Metzen
|fgcolor= |image=Metzen.jpg |imgsize= |imgdesc= |birth=1974 |death= |race=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Blizzard Entertainment (1994–2016) |job=Vice president of creative development (formerly) |family=*Kat Hunter (spouse) *3 children |concattop= }} Christopher Vincent "Thundergod" Metzen was Blizzard Entertainment's vice president of creative direction. Biography Metzen joined Blizzard in 1994, at the age of 19. He had originally envisoned himself bouncing around from positions in the film, comics, and game industries. He describes himself at the time as "a stupid-ass kid with some potential" who "loved drawing and making stuff up."2014-10-03, THE THREE LIVES OF BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT. Polygon, accessed on 2014-10-04 Metzen was responsible for most of the storylines and lore (through instruction manuals, etc.) found in the Warcraft, Diablo and StarCraft series of games as well as concept art and character design. His position in creative development gave him the reins over lore and storylines created for the games of the Blizzard franchise, the foundations of which were laid by previous designers. Metzen also supervised the lore created for the pen & paper rpg, mangas, and novels of Blizzard's universes. He voiced numerous characters in the Warcraft and StarCraft games. Metzen worked with Blizzard's cinematic team, and gave feedback on its storyboards.2015-05-27, BlizzCon 2014 – Overwatch Origins Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-05-31 Although taking on a mainly supervising role, Metzen developed concept art of his own. He describes his style as "a comic-type approach to fantasy and sci-fi" and cites Walt Simonson, Jim Lee, Alex Ross, Larry Elmore, and Keith Parkinson among his inspirations in character design. He also admits his preference for designing heroes and villains over doing monster and mechanical design.Sons of the Storm Profile. Accessed 2008-05-04 He voiced the , , and in StarCraft I and Brood War.Chris Metzen (2009). BlizzCon Panel. BlizzCon 2009. YouTube. Accessed 2010-06-07. Metzen was responsible for the creation of Blizzard's "strike teams," which offer feedback on projects within the company and ensure that the company's design culture remains intact. In 2015, Metzen had a hands-off role to story development.2015-11-06, STARCRAFT: THE PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE. Polygon, accessed on 2015-11-18 Metzen left Blizzard in late 2016, entering retirement.2016-09-13, A MESSAGE FROM CHRIS METZEN. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-09-13 Works of Fiction Metzen took on the role of author/co-author of works in the Warcraft universe and is the author of the StarCraft short story StarCraft: Revelations. He authored a Jim Raynor story for StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 called ''Homecoming''.Metzen, Chris (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "Homecoming." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 6-27. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Other Work Metzen did work outside of Blizzard Entertainment as well, such as a comic book about a second American civil war in the near future.Cecil Vortex. 2008-04-24. An Interview with Chris Metzen, Part Two. Cecil Vortex. Accessed 2008-05-18. He worked on the Transformers: Autocracy series, a 12-issue 8-page miniseries by IDW publishing, available online only via browser, iPad and iPhone.Medievaldragon. 2012-01-31. Transformers: Autocracy # 1 – Blizzplanet Giveaway. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2012-02-04. Gallery ZealotHydralisk SC1 Cncpt1.jpg|Zealot vs. hydralisk SarahKerrigan SC1 Cncpt1.jpg|Sarah Kerrigan InfestedSarahKerrigan SC1 Art2.jpg|The Queen of Blades JimRaynor SC1 Cncpt1.jpg|Easy-riding space cowboy, Jim Raynor's concept art JimRaynor SC1 Cncpt2.jpg|Raynor Tassadar SC1 Art1.jpg|Tassadar, armed Tassadar SC1 Cncpt1.jpg|Concept art of Tassadar OverReverent SC1 Cncpt1.jpg|Protoss ZealotLarva SC1 Cncpt1.jpg|Larva defiant InfestedKerrigan SC1 Cncpt1.jpg|Sarah Kerrigan New Gettysburg SC1 Cncpt1.jpg|Marine Logann SC1 Art1.jpg|Logann ZealotHydra SC1 Concept1.jpg|A zealot and a group of hydralisks References External Links *Chris Metzen on Twitter *Chris Metzen at IMDb *Chris Metzen at RAWG.io es:Chris Metzen Category:Blizzard personnel Category:Authors Category:Artists Category:Voice actors